The Hard Life Of A Savior
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: Kenny is taking a lot of stress and pain as myterion but what happen in the story when his life is saved by an unexpected person. Love will blossom eventually. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. OC romance ken/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Decode by Paramore plays through my head phones as I walk down the halls. I see people wave at me and I wave back. The flash backs of guns, knives and crimson blood going through my head. I died again yesterday saving some girl from a few big guys. They had guns but one of them caught me off guard piercing my lung with a knife. The girl got away and I had stumbled away from the scene coughing up blood. I fell to the to the ground and boy did it take awhile to die drowning in my own blood. Nobody pays attention to my deaths nobody even fucking remembers. I sit in my home room and move my blond locks from blocking my blue eyes. My more filled out form hunching as I lay my head on my desk. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I look to see Kyle staring at me. A look of concern in his pretty green eyes. I pull out my headphones pausing my music. "What?" I ask tiredly. "Y-your eye...it's swollen" I feel said eye cursing my father for the morning beat down. "Talk to me after school at starks" He tells me I nod putting my headphones back on Not Alone by Red playing and let a tear slide down my face. The tear was gone in a second lost in the fabric of my orange hoodie. The rest of class went by slow, painfully slow. I finished my work and put my head down further. I fell asleep, and then it happens the images of my death feeling all to real again. The next thing I know is that I wake up to Kyle and Stan looking at me as well as the whole damn class and my teacher was looking at me her eyes wide with fear. "Kenny you were screaming and crying...you feel asleep on your desk again..." Kyle looked at Stan for confirmation and he nodded. "Mrs. Peters can Stan, Kenny and I be excused" Kyle looked at her and she knew. "Yes of course" She looked away and back at the board. I then was being pulled through the halls and to the smokers area. "Kenny what the hell was that..." Stan said hugging me. "Nightmare...that's all" I said and they looked at me eyebrows raised. "Do you wanna talk about it" Kyle was going into mother mode. "No I am fine Kye" I smile at him. "You can talk about the reason you look beat up at starks and I want no lies Ken you have a habit of concealing yourself and I have had enough" Kyle was doing it again. "Look Kye the more you push the further away I will wanna stay so please stop doing that" I look down feeling tears sting my eyes. "You guys can't know why I am like this and you really shouldn't have to deal with it" I finished walking away wanting to glue the broken pieces of my mind back together before I lose myself. If this is how a hero feels then so be it I will take the pain and abuse from that and my broken home. I fell in love too but my heart couldn't have them but who it is can be another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I dodged another punch of a crook who was drug dealing..again. I lose my concentration and think back to my talk at starks with Kyle and Stan. "Why Ken why do you look like this!" Kyle had yelled. After an hour of asking I yelled back "My dad fucking beats me OKAY! He has tried to kill me too! Is that what you wanna fucking know? That your best friend is so tired and hungry that he can't hold his own against his drunk father! Also the nights as Mysterion take it outta me too...that you guys probaly don't care about" Kyle gaped but couldn't speak. I got up and walked off. The guy knocked me down in my moment of weakness and he held I gun towards me. I waited for the shot, but all I saw was the guy begin to cough up blood and fall to the ground dead in seconds. I see a girl standing there a long blade covered in blood and in costume like me but it was all tight leather that covered every inch of her. Her face was covered by a Harley Quinn type mask and her red hair flowed in the breeze. She walked over to me and tended to my wounds. "Be more careful with your focus..An opponent with a dead eye in battle is a dead man himself" She said as she bandaged my arm of it's cuts from landing on glass and my cheek from the guy's punch. "Who are you?" I ask her and then I saw her greatest mystery... Her ruby red eyes. She took out a cigrette and did something that blew my mind. She snapped her fingers and her thumb held a small flame that she used to light it. "Oh you see me everyday, maybe I should take out the contacts so people know but it's not a good idea for a hero to give her identity" she drawed out with a sigh. "Then give me your title!" I say raising a brow. "God I just saved your life and now you want my name..What next huh? My number perhaps?" she smirked "My title is Burned Rosebud". "I am Mysterion" I extend my hand for a shake. "You just saw fire come from these hands and you wanna shake em" She raised a red brow and chuckled. That did it for me. This the exact moment that I felt the fasination known as love take over."I'll see you around I guess" I say running off and I look back and see her wall jump onto the fucking roof. Highlight of my day because as I entered my door I see my mom dead on the floor and Karen hiding under the table. "He killed her and left Ken!" Karen shot out from under it crying. "I'm calling the cops" I say holding the bacpack with my costume in it. And I thank all the goods that I am 18 because I am now Karen's guardian. They caught my drunk father eight blocks from our house but...Mom...She was gone...And she ain't coming back. I walk with Karen to Kyle's and Mrs. Broflovoski answered the door to see us shaking kids with a cop car at the end of the drive way. I was guessing they followed us. "Do you know this young man" An officer said beside me. "Why yes I believe I do!" She had wide eyes "Come in please Kenneth and this must be your sister! Oh you poor children! KYLE COME HERE NOW!" She sat us on the couch wrapping us in blankets as the cops told her everything as Kyle walked in. "Ma what's-" He stopped in mid sentence seeing me and my sister who had blood on her shirt. "They can stay her until Kenneth can afford them a home!" She said to the officer who agreed. "Kenneth you have 2 weeks to mourn and then I need you looking for work" She said softly. And I nodded "Oh Ken I heard I'm so sorry!" Kyle hugged me and Karen who took to it quickly crying in his shoulder. "She can take my room tonight Ken we need to clean the guest room so I'll sleep in here with you...This poor girl is fucking tramatized...I hope your dad rots in prison" A tear sheds. Everything was settled by midnight and I was tossing and turning. Hearing Karen scream I ran up the stairs and into Kye's room and held her until she slept. I went to the living room and sat on the couch sleep never taking me.


End file.
